The Last Of Us (SONIC VERSION)
by Lioncita n.n
Summary: En un mundo apocalíptico 20 años posterior a la muerte de su hija Cream, Shadow tiene que seguir adelante y sobrevivir traficando ilegalmente, pero su suerte cambia cuando tiene que hacer un trabajo que tiene que ver con una niña de 14 años llamada María. *NO ES ROMANCE* *NINGÚN PERSONAJE TIENE PODERES*
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche, y ella lo esperaba como siempre solía hacerlo: dormida. La pequeña conejita dormía en el sillón ahora, ¿pero por qué no lo hacía en su cama, como él ordenaba? La razón era sencilla: lo quería demasiado y quería estar presente para cuando él llegara, para cuando Shadow llegara.

Y eventualmente, lo hizo. Abrió una puerta con cuidado mientras hablaba con su hermano por teléfono.

-Sonic, escúchame, es el contratante –hablaba y hablaba –es el contratante ¿de acuerdo? No puedo perder este trabajo –decía con cierto apuro, como aquel que siempre tiene prisa, pero sabe vivir con ello –hablemos de esto en la mañana ¿de acuerdo? –encendió la luz, y despertó a Cream –hablaremos de esto en la mañana, buenas noches.

La niña bostezó, se levantó poco a poco y se sentó.

-Muévete –ordenó fríamente él.

-Día divertido ¿eh?

-¿Qué haces levantada? Es tarde –bostezó.

-¡Diablos! ¿qué hora es? –preguntó apurada.

-Es hora de ir a dormir –contestó él.

-Pero aún es hoy –replicó divertida.

-Cariño, por favor no ahora, no tengo energía para esto –respondió, llevándose la mano a la sien.

-Ten –pidió.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con cuidado, sosteniendo una pequeña caja que ella le había dado.

-Tu cumpleaños.

Abrió el regalo, vio un reloj en el interior.

-Te quejabas de que tu reloj estaba roto… entonces pensé que… ¿te gusta?

Shadow se lo puso.

-Cariño, esto es lindo, pero creo que está trabado –señaló, revisando el reloj.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no, no…! –en cuanto lo checó, detectó la broma del erizo, quien había sido como un padre para ella durante demasiado tiempo… lo quería como tal, y él a ella también -¡Oh, jajaja!

Se recostó de nuevo.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

-Drogas… vendo drogas duras –contestó burletera.

-Bien, puedes ayudar a pagar la hipoteca –dijo burlón también.

-Eso quisieras…

Y entonces ella cayó dormida ante la televisión, la que mostraba estática y una luz blanca y tenue. Shadow la cargó dulcemente y la llevó a su cuarto sin despertarla, donde la recostó sin cubrirla, puesto que el calor era demasiado.

-Buenas noches, pequeña –le deseó, acomodándole los cabellos…

Y la noche corrió.

El timbrar del teléfono despertó a Cream, quien contestó bostezando.

-¿Hola? –preguntó espabilada.

-Cream, cariño. Necesito que le des el teléfono a Shadow.

-Tío Sonic, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó confundida.

-Necesito hablar con Shadow ahora. Hay algo… -la llamada se cortó.

-¿Tío Sonic? ¿Hola?

Y se levantó, caminó lentamente por el cuarto, intentando espabilar del todo. Vio su tarjeta de cumpleaños para Shadow y maldijo al ver que no se la había dado. Su cuarto era muy bonito, bastante bien acomodado y con fotografías de ella con Shadow en eventos que podían verse como padre e hija.

-¿Shadow? –gritó. Entró al baño y vio el periódico, leyó el encabezado.

"Hospitales del área alcanzan su máximo de internados. Aumento del 300% debido a una infección misteriosa.

La FDA expande su lista de cultivos contaminados, se anticipan retiros masivos.

Policía: una mujer enloquecida mató a su esposo y a tres personas más".

Dejó el periódico, ligeramente aturdida, y siguió buscando, llamó a Shadow varias veces por su nombre e incluso entró a su cuarto.

-¿Estás aquí? –la televisión estaba encendida, en el canal de noticias, y esa fue la única voz que le respondió.

"Está conectado de alguna manera a la epidemia a nivel nacional…" decía la televisión, ella sólo pensaba en dónde estaba Shadow "recibimos informes que confirman que las víctimas de la infección muestran un aumento de agresividad y…" vio la televisión, pensando que ese lugar le era conocido, la reportera anunciaba una conmoción y los que se encontraban le advertían que saliera…

Y una explosión se anunció en la ventana de Cream.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó aterrada. La televisión perdió señal -¿¡Shadow!? ¡Shadow! –se asustó más… las ambulancias, patrullas y demás ya habían empezado a invadir el terreno cercano a su casa, y ella no entendía nada, sólo tenía doce años.

Bajó a la sala de estar, y escuchó el teléfono, el cual tomó, viendo las llamadas perdidas de Sonic y mensajes que preguntaban por su paradero… "¿Dónde diablos estás? Llámame".

Caminó hasta el estudio, el que daba al patio trasero.

Entonces Shadow entró como una exhalación y cerró la puerta.

-Ahí estás –dijo.

-¡Cream! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó alarmado.

-Sí.

-¿Ha entrado alguien?

-No, ¿quién trataría de entrar? –preguntó ingenuamente.

Shadow, quien buscaba entre sus cosas, seguía ordenándole.

-¡No te acerques a las puertas, quédate ahí atrás!

-Shadow, me asustas ¿qué pasa?

-Son los Cooper, algo no está bien –contestó, para evitar que ella se enterara bien de lo ocurrido –creo que están enfermos.

-¿Cómo?

Y entonces alguien se asomó a la puerta… agresivamente, intentando tirarla.

-¿Shadow?

-Cariño, ven aquí, ven aquí –gritó preocupado… sacando una pistola, parabellum 9mm y colocando a la coneja detrás de él… -Jimmy, Jimmy ¡quédate atrás! ¡te lo advierto!–ordenó, pero apuntó al hombre, un tejón grande de edad y en cuanto éste entró violentamente para atacarlo… le disparó en el tórax.

-¡No! –gritó Cream, aturdida, asustada, impactada. Viendo su primer cadáver –le disparaste –dijo aún más impactada, sin poder recuperar el habla –lo vi esta mañana.

-Cream, escúchame. Algo malo, muy malo, sucede. Debemos salir de aquí ¿me entiendes?

-Sí… sí…

-Sonic ¡vamos! –la tomó por las manos y se la llevó al exterior.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Tienes idea de lo que está sucediendo? –preguntó Sonic, sin saludar, sin nada.

-Tengo una idea.

-Dios… ¡estás lleno de sangre! –exclamó el rojizo.

-No es mía, sólo salgamos de aquí.

-Dicen que la mitad de la ciudad enloqueció –exclamó Sonic al entrar Cream a la camioneta.

-¿Podemos irnos por favor?

-Una clase de parásito o algo así. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó? –exigió –hey, Cream ¿cómo estás cariño?

-Estoy bien –contestó como única frase, viendo hacia atrás y hacia adelante -¿escuchamos la radio?

-Claro.

Y sólo hubo estática.

-Sin celular, sin radio… vamos muy bien –exclamó con desesperación el erizo de vetas rojas –el reportero no paró de hablar.

-¿Dijeron hacia dónde ir?

-Dijo… el ejército bloquea la autopista. No hay forma de llegar a Green Hill.

-Significa que hay que largarse… toma la 71 –ordenó Shadow.

-¿Dijeron muertos? –preguntó Cream.

-Muchos, probablemente –contestó –entré a una casa: arruinada ahí adentro.

-¡Sonic! –exclamó Shadow.

-Sí… lo siento.

En la carretera, había demasiados autos chocados, desbordados y… muertos.

-Por Dios ¿cómo pasó esto? –preguntó Shadow, Cream casi no habló.

-No tenían ni idea… no somos los únicos. Primero decían que sólo los del sur, ahora mencionan costas.

-¡Dios Santo! –exclamó Shadow al ver una granja incendiada a su derecha.

-Espero que Lewis haya salido –dijo Sonic.

-¿Estamos enfermos? –preguntó Cream preocupada.

-¡no, no, claro que no! –respondió Shadow asustado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Dicen que sólo es la gente en la ciudad. Estamos bien.

-¿Jimmy no trabajaba ahí? –preguntó ella.

-Sí… trabajaba. Confía en mí, estamos bien.

Un grupo de personas se pararon en la carretera y pidieron que los llevaran. Sonic los vio.

-Veamos qué necesitan –dijo, pero Shadow se opuso.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Sigue conduciendo.

-¡Llevan a un niño, Shadow!

-Nosotros también –replicó enojado –no has visto lo que yo… alguien más pasará aquí.

Y pasaron de largo.

-Debimos haberlos ayudado –replicó Cream…

Y las ambulancias no dejaron de correr en dirección contraria a ellos. Cream estaba aún más impactada.

-¡Oh, esto es malo! –exclamó Sonic al ver un embotellamiento al frente de la carretera.

-Todo el mundo tuvo la misma maldita idea –maldijo Shadow –podemos volver atrás y…

Contemplaron el embotellamiento de enfrente y cómo uno de los infectados corría al frente, abría una de las puertas de uno de los carros y sacaba al conductor violentamente para rematarlo con mordidas feroces, y así otros tantos más.

-¡Da la vuelta! –ordenó –Sonic ¡Sonic!

Y entonces reaccionó en cuanto vio a ese infectado acercarse a ellos con la misma intención violenta de hacía unos segundos, chocando con el vidrio de Cream.

-¡Demonios, demonios! ¿viste eso? –exclamó impresionado.

-Sí, lo vi ¡gira aquí! –ordenó Shadow. Cream no dejaba de ver por las ventanas.

Llegaron a un sitio bloqueado por camiones que se habían desviado y chocado con los edificios… la gente venía de todos lados… huyendo.

-¿De qué se alejan? –preguntó ella.

-Sácanos de aquí –ordenó el rojinegro.

-Eso trato… oh, no.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, Sonic!

-¡Maldición, no puedo atravesarlos, Shadow! –empezaron a gritar.

-¡Retrocede entonces!

-¡Están detrás de mí!

Y en cuanto encontraron un camino libre… Shadow lo señaló.

-¡Aguanta! –contestó Sonic.

-¡Ve!

Y mientras seguían lentamente en la camioneta… Cream divisó algo brillante que se acercaba por uno de los lados…

Una calavera de camión.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó… pero fue tarde.

Éste chocó con ellos, volcando la camioneta al suelo.

Cream despertó y vio a Shadow volcado y algo herido del brazo.

-Shadow... ¡hey! –zarandeó un poco a su casi padre.

-¿Qué? –preguntó aturdido, y entonces retomó consciencia.

Con la pierna rompió el parabrisas y salió… para levantarse y ser atacado por uno de esos infectados.

Sonic llegó a tiempo y logró sacarle a esa persona de encima, evitando que lo mataran en ese infierno crudo que simulaba ser un apocalipsis.

Cuando estuvo a salvo, fue por Cream.

-Estoy aquí, cielo, estoy aquí. Dame la mano –pidió, cargándola un poco. Cuando la coneja recargó su pierna en el piso, hizo un gemido de dolor -¿qué pasa?

-Me duele la pierna.

-¿Mucho?

-Bastante…

Sonic vio preocupado el ambiente.

-Tendremos que correr…

Shadow le dio la pistola.

-Nos abrirás camino, y mantennos a salvo.

Cargó a Cream.

-Sujétate –le ordenó.

-Shadow… tengo miedo –confesó.

Agarró carrera, pero no era fácil tener un cuerpo de doce años de edad encima de él para poder huir de algo que estaba presente en todas partes. Al final de la calle, un camión de gas chocó, haciendo explotar todo y obligándolos a dar la vuelta.

-¡Corre!

-Esas personas están en llamas –exclamó Cream… asustada.

-No mires, pequeña –pidió Shadow.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?

-Sólo mírame a mí… saldremos de esta lo prometo.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un cine… que prendió en llamas. Dio vuelta y entraron a un callejón.

-¡Corre! –ordenó Sonic, entonces alguien intentó atacar a Shadow con Cream encima. Sonic logró sacarlo de encima, y retomaron la ruta… Cream no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en todo lo que había visto -¡busca una salida! ¡vamos!

Los infectados se acumularon en la puerta, Sonic los retuvo.

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡tú tienes a Cream, ve a la autopista, te veré ahí!

Shadow salió corriendo a una zona que estaba destruida, que colindaba con los límites de la ciudad, por un terreno pedregoso y terroso.

-Casi lo hacemos, casi llegamos.

Lo perseguían infectados… que fueron acribillados violentamente por un arma de repetición. Cream procuró no ver nada.

-Estamos a salvo, cielo –le dijo a la niña -¡hey! Necesitamos ayuda, por favor…

-¡Alto! –gritó el militar que los había salvado.

-¡Por favor! Es mi "hija" creo que su pierna está rota.

-¡Alto ahí! –amenazó nuevamente.

-¡No estamos enfermos! –gritó Shadow.

El militar se comunicó con sus jefes.

-Hay un par de civiles en el perímetro exterior, solicito instrucciones –mientras recibía respuesta, éstos sólo veían.

-Shadow ¿qué sucederá con el tío Sonic? –preguntó Cream.

-Te pondré a salvo y volveremos por él ¿sí? –le besó la frente.

-Señor, hay una niña –replicó el militar a su jefe. Shadow sólo veía –pero… sí señor.

-Escucha amigo, la hemos pasado mal. Bien, sólo necesitamos… -y entonces, el militar les apuntó con su repetidora –oh, mierda… -no pudo decir nada más en cuanto empezaron los disparos.

Cayeron suelo abajo, rodando… y ningún disparo impactó en Shadow.

-Por favor, no –imploró con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Un disparo impactó en la cabeza del militar.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó Sonic, quien le había dado el tiro de gracia a éste al ver a Cream. Shadow volteó de inmediato y gateó hasta ella…

Sangraba.

Su cuerpo había sido penetrado por una bala… en el estómago y ahora su pijama estaba empapada de un color rojo mortal. Lloraba por el dolor.

-Mueve las manos, cielo. Lo sé, cariño, lo sé –exclamó impactado -¡DIOS! –quería llorar, pero no podía en ese momento. Presionó en donde estaba el balazo, queriendo evitar que ella se muriera –sé que duele, cariño. Estarás bien, cielo. Quédate conmigo –imploraba con cierta calma, pero impaciente por dentro, destruido, roído por el dolor que le causaba el ver cómo se le iba la vida a su amiga… a su "hija". La tomó en brazos –te levantaré –sé que duele, lo sé, lo sé –entonces… ella dejó de luchar, sus manos ya no presionaban las de Shadow… y todo se había vuelto más que inútil –Cream, cariño… no me hagas esto, cielo. No me hagas esto, pequeña. Vamos… ¡vamos! –pero para entonces, Cream ya no se movía –no… no… -y no resistió el romper a llorar, abrazando al pequeño cuerpo de la conejita –por favor, no lo hagas… por favor ¡no!

* * *

**Y COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE: MI PALABRA NO ES LEY**

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL VIDEOJUEGO: THE LAST OF US AL MUNDO DE SONIC**

**ME GUSTÓ TANTO Y ME HIZO LLORAR TANTO, QUE DEBÍA TRAERLO A ESTO**

**Y OTRA VEZ MATÉ A CREAM... ._. TENGO UN PROBLEMA XD**

**LOS QUIERO 3 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"El número de muertes confirmadas ha superado las doscientas. El gobernador ha declarado un estado de emergencia."

"Había cientos y cientos de cuerpos cubriendo las calles…"

"El pánico se expandió por todo el mundo luego de un informe de la Organización Global de la Salud que muestra que las últimas pruebas de vacunación han fallado."

"Con los burócratas alejados del poder por fin podemos tomar las precauciones necesarias para proteger a nuestros ciudadanos."

"Station Square es la última ciudad que ha sido declarada bajo ley marcial."

"Todos los residentes deben reportarse a su zona de cuarentena designada."

"Los disturbios continúan por tercer día consecutivo y las raciones de invierno están en su punto más bajo."

"Un grupo que se hace llamar las libélulas se ha adjudicado los ataques."

"Su estatuto reclama el retorno de todas las ramas del gobierno."

"Se produjeron manifestaciones luego de la ejecución de otras seis supuestas Libélulas."

"…Aún pueden unirse a nosotros. Recuerden, cuando estén perdidos en la oscuridad, busquen la luz. Crean en las libélulas."

20 AÑOS DESPUÉS

SHADOW POV

Tocan la puerta. Despierto. Es un día caluroso, me cuesta trabajo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo. Tiempo que me parece irremediablemente eterno, tiempo que no tiene significado alguno. Me levanto ligeramente sobre los codos sobresaltado. Tomo un respiro y busco ir a esa puerta que no deja de sonar en el cuarto. Busco despertar del todo, o seguir dormido. Nada vale seguir aquí.

-Un momento –grito. Abro la puerta y la veo ahí, de pie y con esa sonrisa confiada que la caracteriza. Entra Rouge.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? –pregunta. Toma un trago de una botella de tequila que está sobre la mesa. Hay algo raro en ella… tiene heridas en el rostro -¿un trago?

-No, no. No quiero.

-Tengo noticias interesantes para ti…

-¿Dónde estabas, Rouge? –pregunto enérgico, un poco enojado, tal vez.

-En el distrito West-End. Teníamos que hacer una entrega –se lleva el trago a la boca.

-Nosotros –enfatizo –teníamos que hacer una entrega.

-Sí. Bien, querías estar solo ¿recuerdas? –me espeta sutil, a su estilo. Empieza a limpiarse la cara.

-Entonces te acepto uno –le digo a sus espaldas –todo el trato se canceló y el cliente se escapó con nuestras pastillas ¿es así?

Se ríe con ganas.

-El trato se concretó sin problemas –explica –suficientes tarjetas de racionamiento para un par de meses.

-¿Quieres explicar esto? –señalo la cara. No confío en que haya podido manejar todo bien. Por esto es que me molesta no acompañarla… me quedaría solo otra vez.

-Estaba volviendo a mi casa, y me atacaron este par de imbéciles ¿sí? –sigue limpiándose la cara –me golpearon un par de veces, pero… mira, me las arreglé.

Le quito el harapo y le limpio el rostro.

-¿Esos idiotas siguen vivos?

Resopla.

-Qué gracioso.

-¿Averiguaste quiénes eran? –pregunto, inspeccionando su rostro.

-Sí, parece que eran unos don nadie…, no tienen importancia. Lo importante es que Eggman los envió.

Eso me sorprende un poco, bueno, en realidad no demasiado.

-¿Nuestro Eggman?

-Sabe que lo estamos buscando. Piensa que nos atrapará primero.

-Ese hijo de perra es inteligente.

-No. No lo suficiente –susurra –sé dónde se esconde –una malévola sonrisa se dibuja en su cara… y me gusta a dónde nos llevará esto.

-Por supuesto…

-El viejo depósito en el área cinco… -camina un poco por el cuarto, ladeándose y jactándose de una inteligencia que nadie le puede negar –pero no sé por cuánto tiempo.

-Bien… estoy listo ahora.

-Oh, ahora estaría bien.

Y salimos del cuarto. En los techos hay francotiradores, la vista es desoladora, pero no es nada a lo que no me haya acoplado en este tiempo.

-El punto de control 3 sigue abierto –me dice

–Sólo quedan unas horas antes del toque de queda.

-Será mejor apurarse.

Caminamos directamente hasta el punto de control, escucho a algunos otros traficantes… como yo. No son extraños, nos llevamos bien. Un trato cordial, y esa voz molesta diciendo:

"Atención. Los ciudadanos deben llevar su identificación actual todo el tiempo. Cumplir con el personal de la ciudad es obligatorio."

Rouge se da algunas vueltas por el sitio. Se queda mirando a las líneas de raciones.

-Mira eso. La línea de raciones aún no se ha abierto. No debe haber mucho otra vez.

Por otro lado, hay policías sacando a civiles de sus casas e inspeccionando que no sean infectados. Es triste verlos arrodillarse, pero no puedo hacer nada. Si me acerco, sé que me dispararán.

-Parece que más personas están infectadas.

-Eso significa que más intentan escabullirse.

Llegamos a la línea.

-Tengo nuevos papeles. No deberíamos tener ninguna interferencia por ahí. Sólo sigue así –tiene aires de mando, eso no lo negaré nunca.

Entregamos nuestros papeles, nuestras identificaciones.

-¿Qué vienen a hacer aquí? –nos pregunta el oficial.

-Me tomé el día libre. Visitaré a un amigo.

-Bien, pueden avanzar.

Y explota un camión militar, el que se estaba posicionando justamente enfrente de nosotros. Los militares gritan "¡Libélulas!" y nos ordenan salir de aquí. Otro ataque, otras órdenes de abrir fuego… nada a lo que no me haya tenido que acostumbrar.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! –me ordena Rouge… señorita obvia.

Corremos, alejándonos de la zona de peligro, ejecutando las órdenes, y la señorita gritando de nuevo las órdenes de la ciudad. Me vendo una herida que me hice seguramente en la carrera. Escucho a Rouge decir que vamos a tener que rodear el exterior, ningún punto de control estará abierto, y tengo asuntos pendientes con ese tipo cabeza de huevo…

-Fuera de la pared –digo.

-O podríamos dejar que Eggman se vaya.

-Lindo.

Uno de los traficantes se levanta. Rouge es una chica dura, demasiado conocida entre nosotros, y por ende, es bueno tenerla de mi lado.

-Hey, Rouge ¿escuchaste esa basura?

-Estuve ahí –responde ella sin interés -¿qué tal está el túnel del este?

-Despejado. Pasé por ahí, sin patrullas.

Seguimos caminando.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta este sujeto sin parar.

-Voy a visitar a Eggman.

-¿Tú también?

-¿Quién más lo está buscando?

-Ah, Sally. Ha estado haciendo preguntas, intentando encontrarlo.

-¿Sally? ¿qué quieren las Libélulas con Eggman?

-¿Crees que me diría?

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-"La verdad, no tengo idea dónde se oculta."

-Buen tipo. Ey, mantente lejos de los problemas ¿sí? Los militares aparecerán pronto –le ordena ella.

-Sí, nos vemos –se separa de nosotros, entra a otra habitación.

-¿Sally está buscando a Eggman? ¿Qué crees sobre eso?

-No me gusta. Mejor que lo encontremos antes que las Libélulas.

Llegamos a una habitación grande, un poco iluminada por la luz natural. Un amigo, un perro viejo nos habla, principalmente a Rouge.

-Hey, amigos. ¿Cómo están?

-Las cosas están agitadas afuera –respira -¿cómo está todo aquí?

-Estuvo tranquilo. Sin señales de militares o infectados.

-Eso me gusta oír –se dirige a mover el mueble que oculta el pasadizo para llegar al exterior. Bajamos por él y Rouge siempre se queja del lugar, siendo que ella lo habrá sugerido. Me ordena ir por nuestro equipo, tomo mi mochila, equipo mis armas, y reviso que mi munición es poca. Me pide hacer que los tiros cuenten.

Después de muchos movimientos, subidas y bajadas, logramos llegar al exterior.

El aire… es tan puro y fresco. Había olvidado lo que era. La civilización nos había estado carcomiendo, sin importar nada. Las hierbas han colonizado todo, y no me extraña. La sociedad ha ido decayendo, y las necesidades básicas de una cambian en el instante. Para algunos el cambio más drástico ha sido tener aire qué respirar, para otros como yo, este aire no vale nada si no se tiene con quién compartirlo.

A veces pienso en Rouge como una chica que sustituya lo irremplazable, pero después veo lo dura que es.

-Hacía tiempo que no estaba afuera –le comento. Una conversación para mantenernos un poco relajados.

-Es como una cita.

-Soy del tipo romántico.

-Tienes tus modos –y creo que quiere reír. En realidad no soy romántico.

Tomamos la escalera, subimos y seguimos nuestro camino.

-Damas primero –a veces me gusta bromear con ella.

-¿Dama? Debes estar pensando en alguien más –responde burlona.

-Todo es relativo…

Seguimos el camino por una casa desvencijada, en la que el cielorraso se cae a pedazos.

-¿Crees que Eggman aún tenga las armas? –pregunta insegura. Le devuelvo una mirada fría.

-Por su bien, mejor que sí.

-Mira, una vez que recuperemos la mercancía, será fácil descargarla.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo es la próxima entrega?

-Bueno, veremos a Scrooge el mes próximo. Más píldoras, muchas municiones seguramente… ¡esporas!

Avisa, me pongo una máscara de gas… malditas cosas contagiosas ¿de dónde vienen? El lugar estaba despejado –mantente alerta.

Veo un cuerpo… es de ése. Me ordena mantenerme alerta… señorita obvia.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido, pero el lugar se cae a pedazos… alguien tose.

Una persona posiblemente infectada, que nos pide no dejarlo convertirse.

Y de inmediato le disparo en la cabeza, reventándole los sesos.

No lo iba a dejar convertirse, eso es lo peor que a alguien le puede pasar.

Si hay esporas… hay infectados.

Esto no podía ser así de fácil.

Los escucho del otro lado de la habitación, les llamamos corredores. Si te atrapan, estás muerto, por eso es que debemos ser cuidadosos, sigilosos.

Pero ese estilo no me gusta. Pobre gente la que muere gracias a esos desgraciados.

Me acerco sigiloso hacia uno de esos bastardos, y lo ahorco gracias a mi carencia de cuchillos.

-Bien hecho –me dice Rouge desde donde está… pero no es el único bastardo, hay más.

Si no hacemos ruido, podemos pasar sin que nos vean.

Caminamos acuclillados, lo que nos proporciona ventaja, sin embargo, hay gente que grita, gente que intenta pasar para llegar al interior, y por lo tanto, gente que nos pone en riesgo. Tengo que ayudar a Rouge, quien a pesar de saberse defender, es consciente de que nuestra suerte sólo depende de una cosa: de que exista.

No reparamos en tenerle piedad a gente que ya no está consciente de sí misma, gente que ya no es gente, gente que sólo es una plaga.

Hay tantas cosas aquí… una carta que me dedico a leer. Gente estúpida que pone en riesgo a gente experimentada, gente que no lo logra y gente que termina por ser asesinada.

-Se infectaron al intentar entrar en la zona –le digo a Rouge.

-Shh. Y rodos se quejan de ello. Tienes a todos estos pobres desgraciados deseando vivir en el interior.

Y el interior es una mierda…

Seguimos nuestro camino. Rouge se sigue quejando del olor de la ciudad, y no la culpo.

Llegamos al acceso a la zona peligrosa, a donde nos reunimos los traficantes, los sobrevivientes.

Rouge toca la puerta, un niño atiende.

-Hey, amiguito –le dice –que no haya moros en la costa –le muestra un fajo de tarjetas de racionamiento, el dinero ya es inútil ahora –ni soldados ni los hombres de Eggman ¿está bien?

El niño toma el fajo y obedece a Rouge. Como he dicho antes, ya la conocen.

-Sabes que nos está esperando –le digo.

-Bien. Eso lo hará más interesante –responde –listo, vamos –ordena.

Uno de los chicos la empieza a acosar.

-Hey, señorita, ¿cómo está hoy? Oí que tiene algunas mercancías.

-Ahora no, Terrence…

-Tengo la tarjeta…

-Ahora no, Terrence…

-Está bien…

-¡Ahora no! ¿me oyes? –contesta enérgica… como no se le da.

Paso atrás de ella, no tengo que hacer presentación alguna cuando ella me acompaña, es lo único bueno de esto, no tengo que conocer ni encariñarme de más gente que me va a estorbar.

-Bien, puedo hacerlo… no hay por qué enojarse –contesta, pero no hay quien le haga caso.

Sigo caminando por el pasillo de compras, esto me recuerda a los mercados locales que se armaban antes de la infección, cuando llevaba a Cream…

Alguien se para y me amenaza con un "lo tocas, lo compras".

Lucha callejera, sin reglas… a morir. Y alguien obstruye mi camino. Lucha de miradas entre nosotros, y Rouge suaviza las cosas con su presencia, con su poder entre ellos, y un "no vi que estaban juntos" le hace tenerme un poco de respeto, respeto que no necesito porque sé que lo mataría en un instante sin siquiera pensarlo. A veces no sé de qué debo cuidarme; si de los infectados, o… de mis congéneres. Entonces recuerdo que mis congéneres no hacen tanto ruido, y eso mismo los hace más peligrosos.

Seguimos caminando, y llegamos a un sitio en especial donde Rouge hace sus transacciones de sobornos a cambio de información… muelle, media hora. Información buena.

Pasamos por una puerta de malla y unos tipos se nos acercan agresivos… hombres de Eggman. Volteo los ojos y digo un "aquí vamos" mientras éstos se nos acercan cada vez más.

-Déjennos pasar –ordena Rouge.

-Ustedes tienen que dar media vuelta y regresar si saben lo que les conviene –habla uno de esos matones, pero sinceramente… no le tomo interés.

-No tenemos asuntos con ustedes, sólo queremos a Eggman. No queremos hacer esto.

-Den la vuelta y lárguense ahora.

-No me iré a ninguna parte sin Eggman –se pone firme en su posición, una de la que nadie la mueve.

-¡Perra! Te partiré el cráneo a menos que te marches y saques a este papanatas de aquí.

-Al diablo –dice y lo mata con un balazo en la frente.

Nos ocultamos detrás de unos tanques de gas vacíos… y es cuando inicia la diversión. Se ordenan cubrirse, pongo a algunos en la mira, Rouge me cubre… y acabamos con ellos en tan poco tiempo que parece sólo un juego de esos que existían antes.

-Bien hecho, Square.

-Tú también –le respondo -¿cómo consigue Eggman a todos estos tipos?

-Si en algo es bueno él, es en escribir cheques en blanco. Pongamos fin a esto.

Después de ese agrio enfrentamiento, ayudo a Rouge a subir por un lado para que me suba de igual manera, y seguir caminando hasta encontrarnos visualmente con más de esos hombres mal pagados.

-Más de los tipos de Eggman.

-Los veo… -susurro.

"¿Cómo sabes que están en camino?" los escucho hablar "dos de los nuestros murieron intentando matar a Rouge. Estoy seguro de que ella y Shadow están en camino, ahora mismo para capturar a Eggman" "Dios, no debimos aceptar este trabajo." "No es nuestra decisión. Separémonos y asegurémonos de que nadie esté por aquí."

Y después de una estrategia de sigilo, en la que Rouge mata con un cuchillo y yo con un estrangulamiento, podemos pasar sin problemas, matar más y tomar una llave, terminar en el depósito, encontrarnos a Eggman visualmente.

-Ahí está nuestro hombre –indica Rouge –ese confiado hijo de perra.

-Terminemos con esto.

Demasiadas personas… y demasiado sigilo que voy a odiar.

Después de una estrategia de no dejarnos ver, pasamos a entrar al depósito, un lugar ambientado como oficina o sala de espera. Abro la puerta.

Y una bala impacta en ella, tengo que refugiarme de ella. Rouge se coloca al otro lado del marco de la puerta.

-¡Oh, mierda! –exclamo un poco.

-¡Retrocede! ¡Retrocede, maldición! –exclama Eggman.

-Sólo queremos hablar, Eggman –grita Rouge, pero éste no escucha.

-¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar! –arroja el arma y empieza a correr.

-¡Suelta el arma!

-¡Vete al diablo!

-¡Está huyendo!

-¡Shad, por aquí!

Entonces nos damos a la tarea de perseguirlo.

Lo emboscamos en un callejón, uno que no parece tener salida, intenta cruzar por una puerta de barrotes que no cede por más que lo intenta.

-¡Vamos! –se rinde y voltea a nosotros.

Y más cínica que nunca, Rouge lo saluda con un "hola" muy decente, se agacha y toma un tubo.

-Rouge, Shadow. Sin resentimientos ¿cierto?

-En absoluto –contesta ella con jovialidad.

-Bien –y quiere darse a la fuga. Cuando corre, Rouge le impacta un golpe con el tubo de metal en la rodilla, logrando hacerlo caer, tal vez rompiéndosela, pero es algo que francamente, no me interesa -¡Ah… maldita sea!

-Te extrañamos.

-Miren, lo que sea que les hayan dicho, no es cierto ¿sí? –empieza a hablar –yo sólo quiero…

-Las armas ¿quieres decirnos dónde están?

-Sí, seguro, pero es complicado, ¿de acuerdo? Solamente escuchen esto…

Me acerco a él, mi pie impacta en su cara.

-Mierda… -acomodo su brazo de manera que no se pueda mover, amenazante. Dejo a Rouge hablar –¡basta, alto, alto!

-Deja de lloriquear ¿decías?

-Las vendí.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunta incrédula.

-No tuve mucha elección, estaba en deuda…

-Nos debes a nosotros –exclama ella –diría que apostaste al caballo equivocado.

-Necesito más tiempo, sólo denme una semana…

-Sabes, quizá lo habría hecho si no hubieras intentado matarme.

-No fue así…

-¿¡Quién tiene las armas!?

-No lo sé –intercambio una mirada incrédula con Rouge –denme un par de días… -y le rompo el brazo sin importarme que le duela -¡maldición!

-¿Quién tiene las armas?

-Las Libélulas. Les debía a las Libélulas –responde lloriqueando.

-¿Qué?

-Hey, están casi todos muertos. Podemos ir hasta allí y acabar con todos, obtenemos las armas ¿qué dicen?

Nos miramos con más incredulidad –vamos, al diablo con las Libélulas –exclama implorante.

-Esa es una estúpida idea –y acaba así con la vida de Eggman, sin importarle menos, con dos balazos en la cara. Ya no nos sirve, nunca lo hizo, en su defecto…

-Bien, ¿ahora qué? –pregunto, haciendo notar mi voz.

-Recuperaremos la mercancía.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto aún más incrédulo, pero sin ponerle balazos en la cara.

-No lo sé. Lo podremos explicar –responde cansada –bueno, Shad; busquemos a las Libélulas.

Un murmullo se escucha a lo lejos.

-No tendrán que buscar muy lejos… -y una ardilla café y con una gran herida en la costilla se nos acerca… Sally.

-Ahí está, la reina Libélula –indico descontento.

-¿Por qué están aquí? –pregunta ella sin mucho ahínco.

-Negocios –responde Rouge –no te ves muy bien.

Sally se mira a la costilla lisiada con vergüenza teñida en el rostro.

-¿Dónde está Eggman?

Y despejamos su vista, para que Sally dijera nada más y nada menos:

-Lo necesitaba vivo.

-Las armas que te entregó, no eran de él para venderlas –aclaró Rouge –las queremos de vuelta.

-No funciona así, Rouge.

-Por supuesto que no –responde.

-Pagué por esas armas –se acercó a nosotros poco a poco, a lo que sus débiles pasos le permitían -¿las quieren de vuelta? Tendrán que ganárselas.

Nos miramos mutuamente.

-¿De cuántas tarjetas estamos hablando?

-No me interesan las malditas tarjetas –responde tajante –deben pasar algo fuera de la ciudad. Si lo hacen… les devolveré las armas y algo más.

Decido interferir.

-¿Cómo sabemos que las tienes? Por lo que sé, los militares los han estado limpiando.

Sally se lo piensa.

-Tienes razón en eso. Te mostraré las armas –y escuchamos que los militares se acercan –¡hora de partir! ¿qué van a hacer? –pregunta rápida, cauta… como siempre lo fue.

-Quiero ver esas armas –responde Rouge rápida, decidida.

-Síganme –ahora la mandamás de Sally da las órdenes.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTA? ESO ESPERO... :D PRONTO MÁS n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

"Detrás de la puerta" dicen los militares, Sally nos dice lo obvio con una frase como "Debemos salir de aquí. ¡ahora!". Sally va al frente, Rouge la sigue de cerca, soy yo el único que está detrás de ella. Damos la vuelta, subimos por unas escaleras. Los militares siguen intentando entrar, encontrarnos.

-¿Quieres el trato? ¡Debemos movernos! –advierte Sally. Vemos cada vez más vehículos militares, y seguimos siguiendo a Sally –sé un camino por aquí cerca. Vamos.

Subimos por unas cajas, en ellas hay una escalera de tubos, y la seguimos aún. Espero a que ella suba.

Llegamos a un techo. Una explosión al otro lado de la ciudad nos llama la atención.

-Dios santo. ¿Esa es tu gente? –pregunta Rouge alarmada.

-Lo que queda de ellos –contesta -¿Por qué creen que recurrí a ustedes? Por aquí –eso sonó un poco ofensivo... pero de ella no me extraña. Esta época nos ha hecho a todos muy duros, ya sea por una u otra razón, así somos.

La volvemos a seguir a través de un tejado.

-¿Por qué ahora? –pregunto sin titubeos.

-Hemos estado tranquilos. Hemos planeado dejar la ciudad, pero ellos necesitan un chivo expiatorio –nos explica –están tratando de alterarnos.

-Parece que lo hicieron –respondo.

-Intentamos defendernos –salta adentro de lo que parece un ático, y continuamos siguiéndola. Su cuerpo no da para más fuerza que la que la motiva a caminar, por lo que pienso que es estúpido que intente abrir una puerta por su cuenta –Shadow, dame una mano con esto.

Me acerco y abro la puerta deslizable.

Bajamos una escalera.

-Hey, ¿cómo te encuentras? –pregunta Rouge sin mucho tacto.

-Viviré –responde Sally desganada.

Y eso no es exactamente algo alegre.

Se oculta atrás de otras cajas de madera gigantes, pareciera que todo se volvió bodega en cuanto hubo la masacre.

-Espera, soldados. Esa es la salida, la puerta debajo del puente –nos señala.

-No me gustan mucho estas probabilidades –le digo.

-Podemos pasar sigilosamente, aunque sé que no es tu estilo –responde Sally.

-Veamos que sucede –sugiere Rouge –sigamos adelante.

En cuclillas, nos acercamos poco a poco a cada sitio.

-Debemos llegar a esa puerta –dice Sally.

Nos mantenemos ocultos, lo más posible en cada pared, en cada caja, ahora corro y subo por unas escaleras. Los escucho hablar.

"Maldición, nos perdimos toda la acción."

-Me ocuparé de este –advierte Rouge.

"La justicia no espera, soldado. Den la vuelta y vayan por el otro."

"Ah, lo que digas."

Cruzo la habitación, veo al soldado que me toca matar a pocos centímetros de mí. No se ha percatado de mi presencia, lo que es un gran lujo, considerando la situación. Y lo agarro por el cuello, me aseguro de que Rouge se haya encargado del que le tocó, y cuando veo que es así, estrangulo a mi guardia.

-Buena eliminación –me dice ella, y sigo con mi ruta. No hay nadie más… por ahora. Pero no me fío y sigo en cuclillas.

Sigo eliminando a los guardias, ellas hacen lo mismo.

Y la gente no se percata de lo poco que les queda de vida, de lo poco que les queda.

Eliminamos así a todos los guardias, sigilosos, rápidos y sin muchas ganas de un combate riguroso y tardado, porque podríamos morir en él.

Bajamos las escaleras… aún hay gente con la cual pelear. Pero no me inmuto en que me vean, a uno de ellos los recibo con golpes de un palo de madera que estaba cerca de mí y le rompo la cara contra el barandal. Es seguro que no se levantará.

Seguimos bajando las escaleras, llevamos a una puerta, la abro, Rouge y Sally la bloquean con unos lockers.

-¿A dónde vamos, Sally? –pregunta Rouge, y seguimos caminando.

Sally ya no tiene energía, se le ve en la cara y en la herida que sigue sangrando y sangrando… no parece tener altas probabilidades de salir ilesa, ni yo las tendría. Sí, siempre me caractericé por ser tan… positivo.

-Por aquí. Ya estamos cerca.

Avanzamos por un tramo escondido… otra bodega o lo que sea. Todo está destruido, y realmente no me importa, sólo quiero acabar con esto.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunta Rouge a Sally.

-Casi sin energías –no… ¿en serio? –pero lo lograré –ojalá –el lugar está adelante.

"Atención, el toque de queda está vigente. Cualquiera que quede atrapado afuera sin la autorización pertinente será arrestado y procesado"

-Mierda, debemos apurarnos –señala Rouge. Por suerte no hemos tardado mucho en quedar escondidos adentro de otro sótano. ¿O cocina?

Sally abre la puerta con mucho esfuerzo. No me extraña, siendo que va a morir pronto…

Empuja la puerta. No puede abrirla.

-Shadow, dame una mano con esto.

Y empujamos la puerta.

Una vez adentro, ella cae al piso.

-Oh, vamos. Arriba –le digo mientras intento alzarla del piso.

-Maldición, aléjate de ella –una eriza niña rubia, de ojos azules y mirada rota me advierte algo que no puedo cumplir. Rouge se le acerca y le sujeta la muñeca. Lleva sosteniendo una cuchilla, pero la eriza no es competencia para Rouge, quien a base de forcejeos evita que me intente matar una niña de cuantos años… ¿doce?

-Suéltala –ordena Sally. Rouge la suelta, y queda un pequeño silencio incómodo. Volteo a ver a Sally.

-Los estás reclutando jóvenes ¿no? –le digo, porque parece que es así.

-No es una de los míos –se levanta, la niña se le acerca, guarda su… juguete y la sostiene por el brazo.

-Mierda. ¿Qué sucedió?

-No te preocupes, no es nada –le dice, tranquilizándola, pero ni yo le creo –conseguí ayuda, pero no puedo ir contigo.

Se quedan viendo, la niña parece decepcionada.

-Bueno, yo me quedaré.

-María, no tendremos otra oportunidad con esto.

-Hey –interrumpo -¿la llevaremos a ella? –pregunto incrédulo ¿una niña? Me deben estar jugando una mala broma. Una niña de doce años, una eriza… ¡una niña!

-Encontrarán a unas libélulas en el Capitolio.

-Eso no está muy cerca –resopla Rouge, y me pongo de su parte. Ya se enojó, querrá renegociar.

-Pueden hacerlo –argumenta Sally.

-La entregan, vuelven y las armas serán suyas. El doble de lo que Eggman me vendió.

-Hablando de armas… ¿dónde están? –pregunta Rouge más enojada, no quiero meterme en esto. No tengo el coraje para hacerlo, ni siquiera para ver a la niña.

-En nuestro campamento –guardamos silencio, Rouge y yo nos miramos, no muy convencidos de esto, bueno, de nada realmente.

-No haremos ni un carajo hasta no verlas –se pone firme la murciélago.

-Tú me seguirás, podrás verificar las armas y yo atender mi herida –garantiza Sally –pero ella no cruzará a esa parte de la ciudad –decide tajante, firme. La niña no puede ser tan importante ¿o sí? –quiero que Shadow la cuide.

-Hey, hey. No creo que sea la mejor idea… -entro al fin en la conversación, mis palabras se mezclan con las de la niña.

-¡Ni hablar! No me iré con él –dice la eriza.

-María…

-¿Cómo los conoces? –interroga la niña.

-Era amiga de su hermano, Sonic. Dijo que en caso de problemas, podría confiar en él.

-¿Eso fue antes o después de dejar tu grupo de milicianos? –pregunto, no creo que eso haya sido verdad, no después de todo lo que ocurrió entre él y yo. Vaya, sólo al ver a la chica esta ardilla, es que me acuerdo de algo que tal vez no debo desenterrar.

-Él también te dejó –sentencia firme –era un buen hombre…

Rouge se interpone.

-Bien, sólo llévala al túnel norte y espérame ahí.

-Dios santo –digo, tantas emociones en un día…

-Es un cargamento, Shadow –trata de calmarme.

-Sally… -habla la niña.

-No hay más que hablar –dice firme –estarás bien. Ahora ve con él.

-No te demores –le pido a Rouge –y tú –me dirijo a la niña –mantente cerca.

La niña titubea, y dejamos sola a Sally.

Estamos afuera, y ahora me toca guiar el camino.

-Oí todos los disparos, pero… -empieza a hablar la niña -¿qué sucedió?

-Las libélulas –contesto, no tengo ganas de hablar con ella –algo nos sucederá a nosotros si no salimos de la calle.

-Tú eres el profesional, yo sólo te sigo –deja en claro que es inútil.

Las advertencias de esa voz me tienen harto… informar actividades sospechosas de inmediato, eso no es mi trabajo, que albergar criminales se castiga con la muerte… no me lo digan.

Sigo escaleras abajo, la niña me sigue, me armo de valor y balas para cruzar una cerca de gallinero y seguir mi camino.

-Aquí abajo –le indico a la niña. Seguimos un camino, subiendo y bajando escaleras y damos vueltas conforme vamos avanzando.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta María.

-Allí arriba, eso nos llevará al túnel de la parte norte –le respondo, trato de no tomarle importancia a la chica.

-¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos ahí?

-Sólo dame un minuto.

Tomo un basurero, de esos que se ponían en los callejones y me subo a las escaleras de emergencia del edificio. Me aseguro de que la niña me siga.

Entramos al túnel.

-Este túnel ¿lo usas para contrabando? –quiere hacerme plática, no quiero seguirla, pero tengo que responder, tal vez dejarle en claro lo que es para mí: mera mercancía.

-Sí.

-¿Cosas ilegales?

-Algunas veces.

-¿Ya pasaste a una niña de contrabando?

-No. Es la primera vez.

Seguimos caminando.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo y Sally, de todos modos? –pregunto. No me imagino qué quieren las libélulas de una niña eriza de doce años. No parece una chica fuera de lo normal, no parece una niña importante. Pero si estoy aquí, haciendo esto, lo es de algún modo. Quiero creerlo, quiero creer que acabaré con esto antes de que sea muy tarde.

-No lo sé. Es mi amiga, supongo.

-Tu amiga, ¿no? Eres amiga de la líder de las libélulas ¿qué tienes? ¿doce?

-Conoció a mi madre, me ha estado cuidando, y tengo catorce y eso no tiene nada que ver con nada –su respuesta me toma por sorpresa. Tiene sentido de algún modo.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-¿Dónde están los padres de todos? Murieron hace mucho tiempo –responde, como si no le doliera, como si… nunca los hubiera conocido. Esta plática me va a traer mareos.

-Mmm. En vez de seguir en la escuela, decidiste huir y unirte a las Libélulas, ¿verdad? –intuyo. ¿Qué otra razón podría haber?

-Mira. No debo decirte por qué me pasarás de contrabando si eso es lo que buscas –me responde hastiada, siendo sincero, también lo estoy. Fastidiado, hastiado, molesto… sorprendido.

Sólo no quiero verla.

-¿Quieres saber la mejor parte de mi trabajo? No tengo que saber por qué. Para ser honesto, me importa un bledo lo que estés tramando.

-Bien, genial.

-Bien.

Seguimos caminando. No nos dirigimos la palabra, porque no quiero seguir hablando con una niña.

Llegamos al final de todo el edificio, abro la puerta y la dejo entrar al cuarto.

-Llegamos.

Me acuesto en un sofá blanco que está en el lugar y duermo.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunta extrañada.

-Mato el tiempo –respondo indiferente.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?

-Estoy seguro de que algo se te ocurrirá –respondo. Netamente me importa muy poco.

-Tu reloj está roto…

Dejo salir un suspiro roto, como mi alma al momento de escuchar aquello.

No, malos recuerdos. La niña… Cream. Su mano, su sangre correr, no poder evitarlo. Las palabras, ligadas al último día que la vi.

No…

Duermo un poco, intentando ahogar esos recuerdos.

Despierto de golpe. Volteo a todas partes.

-Balbuceas cuando duermes –me sorprende la niña con esas palabras, la volteo a ver –odio las pesadillas.

-Sí, yo también –me levanto, ella mira con interés el exterior.

-Sabes, nunca he estado tan cerca del exterior. Mira cuánta oscuridad hay –prendo una lámpara de gas, ella sigue hablando –no puede ser peor ahí afuera ¿o sí?

-¿Qué rayos quieren las Libélulas de ti?

Rouge interrumpe, entra de golpe.

-Hey, perdón por la demora. Hay soldados por todo el maldito lugar.

-¿Cómo está Sally?

-Lo logrará –ahora ella se dirige a mí –vi la mercancía. Es mucha. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Sí.

-Vamos…

Salimos del cuarto. Salimos a la infinita oscuridad.

* * *

**ESPERO LES VAYA GUSTANDO :D**

**CON TODO MI AMOR PARA USTEDES ES ESTA ADAPTACIÓN :3 HAHA SIGAN LEYENDO, BYE!***


End file.
